


The Next Step

by madwriter223



Series: Gamma!Archie/Omega!Gold [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the reason was, Archie has been thinking about pregnancy a lot lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**The Next Step**

  
Maybe it was because of spring. Maybe it was something he'd eaten. Maybe it was an instinctual need to fill his Omega with their offspring.  
  
Whatever the reason, Archie thought about pregnancy a lot lately. Or more accurately, he thought about his Trinket being pregnant.  
  
He thought about how Gold would look like, heavy with their child. Would he remain his slim self, only his belly rounding? Or would he fill out and lose the sharp angles of his cheekbones and hips? Would his skin darken, would it glow?  
  
He thought about how Gold would be like, heavy with their child. Would he love the baby as much as Archie loved the mere idea of it? Would he pet the belly tenderly, would he talk to it, sing to it? Would he still act like the fearsome Mr. Gold, self-reliant loner or would he let Archie pamper him?  
  
He thought what would it be like to make love to his Trinket while heavy with their child. How it would be like to touch the round belly, to cradle it while he thrust into his Omega. To cup the filling breasts, rounded with milk. To kiss the skin, to nuzzle the darker patches that come with pregnancy. To press close and feel the belly between them, a little bump that contained their happiness.  
  
Would Gold be like always, reserved but intense? Or would he mewl enticingly? Would he gasp and squirm seductively? Would he cry out, calling to be filled, to be fucked?  
  
Archie thought a lot about pregnancy. But he also thought about children lately. A little boy with Archie's hair and Gold's eyes playing ball and running around with Pongo. A little girl, with ribbons in her brown hair, sitting on his lap and asking to be told a story. He thought about that child, that perfect mix of them both, almost as often as he thought of his Trinket pregnant.  
  
Perhaps it was time to broach the subject with his mate.  
  
*~*  
  
“Trinket?”  
  
“Hm?” Gold didn't turn around, still chopping up the vegetables.  
  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
  
“Then ask.” The pawnbroker threw the chopped up pieces into the pot, stirring.  
  
“I wanted to ask your opinion about babies. With me.”  
  
Gold froze, his hands slowly clenching into white-knuckled fists.  
  
“Trinket?”  
  
“Why-” Gold clenched his teeth, swallowing. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“I've been thinking about babies lately. I think I'm ready to be a father.” He eyed his lover's tense frame. “But if you're still not ready, I can wait.”  
  
“I won't be able to give you children for long.” Gold muttered, still staring into the simmering soup.  
  
“I don't mind.” Archie reassured him, laying a calming hand on the Omega's shoulder. “We could always adopt.”  
  
“It won't matter!” Gold hissed softly, turning to face his mate. “Do you have any idea what's it like to be a parent? How terrifying it is?”  
  
Archie stared at him in surprise, then hugged the man tightly. “I think we should have this conversation in the living room, where we can sit comfortably.”  
  
Gold nodded slowly, then turned off the soup and allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen.  
  
They sat down side by side on the couch, then Archie took Gold's hand in his gently.  
  
“Trinket. Could you explain what you meant? Please?”  
  
Gold stared at their joined hands for a moment, then took a deep breath. “Since I've had Bae, everyday I thought I'd have a heart attack. Everyday I worried I wouldn't be able to feed him, to get him new clothes. Everyday I was terrified that I'd hurt him or that he would get sick or have an accident. There were times I couldn't breathe when I thought about how much danger there was in the world and I was the only person who'd protect Bae from it.” He turned slightly to stare at the Gamma. “You probably think that it's all sunshine and roses with children, but it's not. It's terrifying. A baby is entirely dependent on you, a child will look to you for all their needs. And what if you can't do that, what if making it better is not something you can do? What if you fuck up, what if someone else fucks up?” He breathed deeply, eyes miserable. “What if you do something and your child hates you for it?”  
  
Archie stared at him for a long moment, then squeezed the Omega's fingers. “In my professional opinion, those are all perfectly normal fears and doubts of new parents. It doesn't make you unfit just because you think that. I know a child is a lot of responsibility.”  
  
“It's not just responsibility. A parent is a child's whole world. His or her entire existence and happiness will rely on you and how you handle it. You and only you.”  
  
“Trinket... you make it sound like a parent is alone against the world. But I'll be here. It will be both of us. Two of us against one child, I think we can handle it.”  
  
Gold was silent, staring into space.  
  
Archie watched his worriedly, then continued. “I know that you don't talk much about your life before Storybrooke. But I figured out a few things. I know you didn't have much. I know there was some kind of conflict, a brutal regime or a war. And I know that you... hadn't planned to have Bae. I know you were all alone with it.”  
  
Gold swallowed heavily, still not looking at the therapist.  
  
“I can't even imagine how difficult it had been for you. But you seem to be forgetting that it's different now. Now you're Mr. Gold. The man who owns this town. You have more than enough money for maybe even ten kids. And everyone here knows that you are not someone to mess with. You're practically the King of Storybrooke.” That got him a small smile. “There is also the fact that _I'm_ here, and they wouldn't get me to leave your side with a crowbar.” Those brown eyes finally met his. “I will be there for you and for our baby for as long as you'll want me.”  
  
Gold was still silent, but his body lost some of its tension.  
  
Archie smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But that doesn't really matter right now. All that matters is that you're obviously not ready for another baby. That's the important thing, so we'll wait. And it doesn't matter how long it takes. I don't mind adopting, like I said. Take as much time as you need.”  
  
Gold stared at him for long moments, then nodded slowly.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold's next heat came and passed without either of them mentioning a baby. Archie stocked up on condoms without a comment and they spent the heat locked inside their bedroom.  
  
When the next heat rolled up, Gold said no to the condoms and just spread his legs wider.  
  
Archie couldn't be happier when two weeks later a blood test confirmed that they were having a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by a prompt at the Kink Meme. The OP wanted pregnancy kink, but I don't think I managed that. My bad.


End file.
